1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to elastic flexible substrates and methods for manufacturing the elastic flexible substrate. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an elastic flexible substrate which can be used as a wiring substrate and a circuit substrate and also to a method for manufacturing such an elastic flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size and thickness of electronic devices are reduced, a flexible substrate is used in various types of electronics equipment. Such a flexible substrate is often used after being bent from the viewpoint of space-saving. Thus, a flexible substrate which is thin as a whole has flexibility.
Recently, flexible substrates have been expected to be used in various fields, and the use of the flexible substrates, not only in the common field of electronics equipment, but also in the fields of wearable devices, robots, health care, medicine, nursing care, and so forth, has been studied. For example, the use of the flexible substrates for a sensor which is placed on a free-form surface such as the surface of a palm of a hand, a touch panel having a relatively large curved form such as a “spherical surface”, a sensor which is to be incorporated into clothing items and so forth that are bent and expanded and made to contract when used, and so forth has also been studied.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1-135758, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-224508, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-140727 are examples of related art.